Suzaku's birthday
by Crazy White Rabbit
Summary: Lelouch est dans une impasse. L'anniversaire de son ami est dans quelques heures, et il n'a toujours pas de cadeau ! Puis soudain, c'est l'illumination... (c'est du Euphemia x Suzaku les gens . ) Demi UA, OS très court.


**C'est le premier écrit de ce couple en français ! Applaudissez-moi ! xD Hm... c'est vrai que le résumé peut faire penser à du LuluSuzak', mais non, désolée de vous décevoir ^^' **

* * *

Lelouch soupira. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup trop d'animation autour de lui, et cela lui déplaisait. En temps normal, il aurait pu se joindre à tout ces mouvements – tout en conservant son faciès du parfait je-m'en-foutiste -, mais il ne s'en sentait pas le coeur. La raison? Elle était bien futile et il n'oserait jamais la dire à haute voix : il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de cadeau d'anniversaire pour Suzaku.

Car oui, on fêtait bien l'anniversaire de Kururugi Suzaku. Enfin, non, pour l'instant il ne s'agissait que des préparatifs. Préparatifs que Millay et Kallen se faisaient un plaisir de diriger. Lui aussi aurait pu participer, mais il ne trouvait rien qui puisse plaire à Suzaku. Il avait déjà pensé à la peluche en forme de chat, mais Shirley avait eu la même idée. Un porte-clé en forme de Knightmare, ces robots issus d'un dessin animé que Suzaku aimait tant? Rival l'avait devancé. Un film? Nina s'en était chargée. N'y avait-il donc rien qu'il puisse offrir à son meilleur ami?

« Lelouch? A quoi tu penses? »

C.C le regardait de ses yeux dorés et mornes, une part de pizza dans la main et la boîte sous l'autre bras.

« Rien...

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose à offrir? »

Le brun détourna son regard violacé. Il tomba sur sa belle et mignone petite soeur Nanaly, toute occupée avec Sayako à faire des origamis. Elle avait acheté un livre sur les chats, mais en plus de cela elle souhaitait aussi offrir à Suzaku un cadeau fait-main. Bien sûr, Sayako faisait le gros du travail, et Nanaly ne manquerait pas de le faire remarquer au brun, mais avec ses yeux aveugle, elle faisait son maximum. Lelouch entendit vaguement C.C qui ricanait et reporta son regard sur elle.

« Tu n'as toujours rien trouvé, hein?

-La ferme, je réfléchis.

-Réfléchis vite, la fête est ce soir.

-Je sais, je sais...

-En plus, tu es le seul qui n'a rien trouvé.

-Parce que tu as trouvé quelque chose, toi? »

La surprise du brun était presque palpable. La jeune femme aux cheveux verts se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle, ell avait réussi à trouver quoi offrir à Suzaku? Et lui, pourquoi n'avait-il encore rien trouvé? Avec un soupir contri, il prit congé de son amie et se mit à se promener au hasard sur le campus.

Lelouch tablait surtout sur un cadeau en rapport avec les chats. La peluche non... Le livre non plus... Le porte-clé était inutile vu qu'il allait déjà en avoir un... Une figurine, peut-être? Mais Lelouch ne voulait pas acheter du toc.

« Raaah... En plus, je ne peux pas envoyer un sms à Shirley pour lui demander de quitter le centre commercial, ça semblerait suspect... »

La jolie rouquine avait comme consigne d'occuper Suzaku pour l'après-midi, le temps que le reste de ses amis organisent la décoration et la fête. A force de marcher sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Lulu remarqua qu'il était revenu à son point de départ.

Puis, ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec Milley qui exhibait des robes.

L'illumination lui vint de ça. Il saisit son téléphone, content de sa trouvaille.

~~~.

La nuit tombait lentement sur le campus, et Suzaku était content. Sa fête d'anniversaire venait à peine de commencer que déjà la bonne ambiance régnait. Tout ses amis étaient complètement dingue, de toute façon. Kallen et Rival mettaient de l'ambiance, Millay l'avait poussé à rejoindre les deux abrutis. Le châtain riait, s'amusait, prenait part à la fête. Il aurait même pu en pleurer de joie, car il n'avait jamais eu une fête d'anniversaire du genre.

Mais il lui manquait quelque chose, qui entâchait un peu ce bonheur.

Rapidement, la fête s'avança et l'ambiance était de plus en plus enjouée. Le Kururugi profitait à fond de ce moment, content que tout le monde s'amuse (oui, Suzaku prêtait plus attention aux autres qu'à lui même à sa propre fête). Bientôt, Millay annonça que le moment des cadeaux était venu. Nanaly fut la première à s'avancer. Suzaku déposa le verre de limonade qu'il avait dans la main sur le buffet et se mit au niveau de la collégienne qui souriait, la rendant encore plus belle qu'à la normale. Sur ses genoux, il y avait un paquet enrubanné, et pleins de petits origamis en tout genre.

« Je suis désolée, c'est Sayako-san qui a fait la majeure partie de ton cadeau...

-C'est pas grave, Nanaly, ça me fait plaisir. »

Délicatement, Suzaku prit les origamis – au nombre total de dix -, les regarda en souriant, les posa sur le buffet, puis fit de même avec le paquet. L'emballage révéla un livre sur les différentes races de chats, avec des photos à profusion. Tout content, le châtain embrassa Nanaly sur la joue, la remerciant pour ses cadeaux. Puis vint le tour de Rival et son porte clé, Millay et ses deux T-shirts, Nina et les trois DvD blu-ray du Seigneur des Anneaux, Shirley et sa peluche de chat en taille réelle, C.C et sa propre peluche collector de chez Pizza Hut, et Kallen et sa figurine de Luka Megurine – qu'elle avait acheté pendant un voyage à la capitale -.

Seul Lelouch restait immobile. Un sourire presque invisible arquait ses lèvres. Il était sûr, certain d'avoir trouvé le meilleur cadeau à offrir à Suzaku, mais ça personne ne pouvait le deviner. Avec l'air d'une mère qui engueule sans vraiment le faire son jeune enfant, Millay le pointa du doigt.

« Lelouch ! Ne me dis pas que tu es venu les mains vides !

-Cet après-midi, il ne savait toujours pas quoi offrir à Suzaku..., fit C.C, l'air pas concernée.

-Merci de me soutenir... Mais non, j'ai un cadeau ! »

Cette fois, son sourire vainqueur était parfaitement visible. Il se tourna vers la porte d'entrée et clama, avec l'air royal qu'on lui connait :

« C'est bon, tu peux entrer ! »

La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant place à une jeune femme. Vêtue d'une robe blanche et rose, avec par-ci par-là des fleurs du même nom, elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle entra dans la salle. Le silence s'était fait.

« Euphie...? Je croyais...

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne pouvais pas venir !, rit la jeune princesse. Seulement, quand Lelouch m'a appelé, j'ai pu convaincre Cornelia de me laisser sortir... Alors me voilà ! »

Cette fois, pour de bon, Suzaku sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait ardemment souhaité que Euphemia puisse venir... Lelouch avait décidément choisi le meilleur des cadeaux qu'on pouvait lui offrir. Celui-ci, avec un air amusé, porté une main à son front dans un geste dramatique.

« J'ai épuisé toutes mes ressources, je ne pourrais rien t'offrir l'an prochain...

-Tu sais bien que ça m'est égal, lui répondit son ami avec un sourire. »

Euphemia s'approcha de lui, assez près pour que leurs corps se touchent presque. Dès lors que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'était approchée, Suzaku avait oublié toutes les autres personnes autour de lui, quand bien même Rival crierait dans on oreille – chose qu'il ne fit pas heureusement -.

« Tu pleures?, demanda Euphie.

-De joie. »

Doucement, la jeune princesse scella leurs lèvres, et Suzaku se laissa fondre, l'enlaçant pour qu'elle soit plus proche de lui. Il n'aurait jamais pu rêver meilleur anniversaire.

* * *

**Alors? Une chtite review? * yeux de Crona battue * (NAOOOON CRONAAAAAA)**


End file.
